notes from the marauders p1
by guaros-grl
Summary: this is basicly a story made up of a couple of notes between the maruaders and the marauderettes. This convo actually happened, so I can't really take any credit for it.


A/N this story is going to be in note form through out the whole thing, adding some detention slips here and there, you know the marauders.)

_Sir- Hey Prongsie._

**J-Hi Paddy, Don't call me that **

_Sir- Only if you don't call me Paddy, I sound like that muggle teddy bear._

**J- HOM can be such a bore.**

_Sir- Hom..as in homo._

**J- eww.no you have a sick mind.**

_Sir-what is the password for the Hufflepuff common room._

**J- Slytherins are hot**

_Sir- Don't let Lily hear you say that, might get jealous and steal our job of hexing the Slytherin's. _

**J- Hey, I didn't come up with it, the Hufflepuff prefect's boyfriend is a Slytherin. **

_Sir- Snow, Pounce, Silver, can you talk or are you to busy taking notes._

_**B- What do you take me for, a bookworm, no offense Snow or Moony.**_

_Sir- Sorry Silva, but I was mainly directing that comment at Snow and Pounce._

Sam- Yeah, I just asked Remmy if he could take notes for me.

_Sir- Remmy?_

_**B- Didn't you hear, Snow and Moony are dating. **_

_Sir- So that's one more to add to the list, next we need to get Pounce and Chase together and Scales and Ninja together. _

Jor- Well leave that for later, K. Ways to waste time in HOM. We shine our shoes and then have fun reflecting sunlight off them and try to start a fire on the ceiling.

Sam- I won't tell if you successfully burn down the HOM room and kill Professor Urin.

Jor- I can't kill Professor Urin, he's already dead!

Sam- Makes your job a whole lot easier.

_**B- Falling asleep would suffuse but the shoe shining thing-WHF???**_

Jor- It works,Year 3 It wasn't me that made the ceiling start smoking, it was Mother Nature. 

Sam- Drags Georgia into the convo by the ear Talk god dammit!

_**G-Snow, hurt. Pounce, thats a good idea. Shut up Urin.**_

_Sir-Such a way with words. Does an imitation of Professor Urin._

_**B- Stab me please, the vords ou Professor Urin urt me iddle e-aras Conjours up a sword and throws it a Professor Urin, who is a ghost and it goes through his stomach**_

Detention 

Culprit(s): Miss. Penny and Mr. Black

Cause: Throwing swords through Professor's stomach while he was teaching as a competition.

Other Comments:

Detention: Thursday after class, clean trophy's no magic.

Jor- Whimper the teacher's wrath is deadly.

_**B- You kitten, you call yourself a tiger!**_

Jor- Grrrrr Don't write that, someone could see it.

_Sir- Guys, I think we should be worried. _

Sam- You got that right Pads, we should be very worried, we may have to kick her out of our group.

_**G- I know Snow, Hell this is annoying. Pounce, your losing your touch.**_

Jor- Watch it, my parents are both death eaters. They both will search for you and kill you if I ask them to.

_**B- Need Mummy and Daddy eh? I don't. Snow, be quiet while Professor Urin takes a-tane-dance. **_

Sam- I'm lis-tan-ang

_**Chad- Can I swear? It's getting really hard not to...fk st!**_

Sam- Getting a little off topic, what's your favorite quotes? Mine's: Kids, don't buy drugs...become a rock star and get them for free!

Jor- While we sit here, polar bears are dying!!!!No!!!

_Sir- Someone has hung round Lee to long and gone cookoo._

**Lee- Hey! Don't call my girlfriend cookoo.**

_Sir- Yet you didn't deny the fact that you are cookoo in your last note. _

**Lee- God Pads! If Urin wasn't looking right at us, I would be throttling you.**

Sam- Calm down please, before Pounce goes any redder than she already is, I'm sure she absolutely loves having two boys fight over her sanity.

_**B- Mine is If you're a 1 on a million person, don't worry, there are thousands more out there just like you.**_

_Sir- Mine is I used to have an open mind, but my brain kept falling out._

**Lee- Reality is a horrible place to visit.**

_**Chad- Mine is, gone crazy, be back never.**_

_Sir- What's yours Moony, does it have anything to do with studying?_

Rem- No, it's I'll kill him and then bring him back to life and kill him again, (directed mainly at Sirius)

_Sir- Hmm Very evil. _

Sam- Wow, the first time you guys haven't noticed the bell ring. For your information, I'm writing this from the common room as the bell rang 5 MINUTES ago!!!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rem- Sirius, that is incorrect grammar.

_Sir- Remus, someday grammar is going to bite you in the butt with its massive teeth and I shall point and laugh._

Rem- Is grammar a code word for Sirius?

_Sir- Yes, Yes it is._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_**B-Fk, she's back, Scales I mean. Bugger, if she sees that she'll get really pissed.**_

Sam- I know what you mean.

**B- Yeah, hopefully she'll break a leg. No one better expect me to push the wheelchair though. **

Jor- Good idea, though Scales doesn't realize that the weird geek look is only funny if you're not a freaky geek already.

Sam- Scales is not mad???

_Sir- Weird...Something is wrong, does she always roll down hills wearing only one shoe, and then get back up and jump down them? _

_**B- Hey guys, while we were watching her jump down the hill acting like a loony and Snow doing her homework (despicable) , I came up with a poem.**_

Rem- Lets hear it.

_**B- Scales and Ninja **_

_**Rolling in the Grass**_

_**The other 8 of us**_

_**Kicking their arse.**_

Sam- Very original, but that is the poem I came up with last night.

_**G- Stops throttling Bronte and starts throttling Sam**_

**_B- So...what do you think?_**

_Sir- Pretty cool, but James and Lily will be to busy snogging to kick their arses!!!_

**J- Blushes**

**Lily- Blushes**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/


End file.
